Star Wars: A New Hope AU
by christos200
Summary: Farmboy Luke Skywalker trains in the Jedi arts, faces his destiny, duels the Dark Lord and becomes a galactic pirate, in this AU Star Wars adventure.


A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY...

Star Wars : A New Hope

It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy ...

The Tantive IV, a CR90 corvette in the service of the Royal House of Alderaan, tries to escape its pursuers, two Imperial Star Destroyer's. Darth Vader is on the bridge of one of those Imperial spaceships. With his dark mask and his dark armor, he is the scariest and second most powerful man in the entire galaxy. Being apprentice of the emperor Palpatine himself, he is very respected and is a symbol of the empire. However, right now he is talking with Admiral Piet. Admiral Piet is a short man, with blue eyes and a mustache. He wears the traditional imperial uniform.

**Admiral Piet:** _Lord Vader, i want to inform you that our Star Destroys have damaged the Tantive IV._

**Darth Vader:** _It is show time, Admiral Piet. Prepare your men!_

The voice of Darth Vader, his breath, were scary. Admiral Piet knew that Vader never forgave a mistake. All previous Admirals were choked to death. He had to make sure that Lord Vader would not be disappointed. The Star Destroyers fire with all of their weapons on the small Alderaan spaceship. As a huge explosion rocks the small ship, droids C-3PO and R2-D2 struggle to keep their footing.

**C-3PO:** _Oh my! We are doomed! There'll be no escape for the princess this time! _

The Imperial Star Destroyer's tractor beam slowly pulls the vessel into its dock and the rebel soldiers prepare for boarding by imperial troops. As imperial stormtroopers enter the ship, a fierce battle ensues. After a few minutes, the rebel soldiers retreat and the only thing that stands between the imperial soldiers and the princess, is a tall bald young man with green eyes and a beard. He is wearing a Jedi robe. One of the stormtroopers recognized him.

**Stormtrooper:**_ Men, he is Galen Marek!_

**Galen:** _You are right._

Galen has changed a lot since the events on the Death Star. After Juno sacrificed herself to save Galen, he went in Hoth to mediate for one year. He cut his hair and let a beard to grow, making his face look older. After the empire invaded Hoth, he went all over the galaxy until he found her. He found a woman that made him feel exactly the same feelings he felt for Juno. She was Leia. Since then, he has been fighting for the revolution.

**Galen:** _Its time to end this story!  
_  
Galen suddenly used Force Storm to kill twenty stormtroopers. He then pulled his lightsaber and killed one after the other the Stormtroopers, until he found that his old master was on Tantive IV. He was ready to go and face him, when he heard a woman's voice.

**Leia:** _Galen, i want you to leave using one of the escape pods._

**Galen:** _No. I will not give you to this monster._

**Leia:** _We need to create a distraction. C-3PO and R2-D2 will leave with the plans in one of the escape pods, while Darth Vader will think that you got the plans._

**Galen:** _Okay. Goodby Leia. Good luck._

**Leia:** _Goodby._

As Leia was ready to escape the ship, Darth Vader and two stormtroopers arrested her.

**Leia:** _Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial-_

**Darth Vader:** _Don't play games with me, Your Highness! You weren't on any mercy mission this time! I sensed my old apprentice here! You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!_

Meanwhile a pod ejects and speeds towards a desert planet named Tatooine. Inside that pod there are two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. Soon the Pod lands on the desert planet. Only dust exists in that great desert. The hot air warms everything.

**C-3PO:** _What a desolate place this is... where are you going?_

**R2-D2:** _Bloop Bleep Blurp!_

**C-3P0:** _What mission? I've just about had enough of you! Go that way! You will be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!_

So the two droids part company,only to be captured a few hours later by the Jawas, small species that sell droids all over Tatooine. Meanwhile on a Star Destroyer.

**Admiral Piet:** _Sir, princess Leia is on her cell._

**Darth Vader:** _Did you found Galen or the two droids?_

**Admiral Piet:** _No, but i have sent a legion of stormtroopers to find them._

Meanwhile, the Jawas sell C-3PO and R2-D2 to a local farmer named Owen Larrs. He and his nephew, the young Luke skywalker, took the droids to their farm.

**Owen:** _Luke, take these two over to the garage. I want them cleaned up before dinner._

**Luke:** _But i was going into Toshii Station to pick up some power converters..._

**Owen:** _You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done!_

**Luke:** _Okay, okay. I will go to clean the droids._

In the garage, Luke discovers a hidden message inside R2-D2. The hologram has a woman dressed in white clothes.

**Woman:** _Help me, Obi Wan. You are my only hope._

**Luke:** _Who is she? She is beautiful._

Then Luke hears his uncle's voice.

**Owen:** _Luke, the dinner's ready!_

**Luke:** _I am coming._

As Luke and his uncle start to eat, Luke tells Owen about the message he found.

**Luke:** _You know, i think that R2 unit we bought might be stolen._

**Owen:** _What makes you say that?_

**Luke:** _He says he belongs to someone called Obi Wan. I wonder if he's related to Ben._

**Owen:** _That wizard's just a crazy old man. Tomorrow, i want you to get that droid's memory erased. It belongs to us now!_

**Luke:** _...I was also thinking about our agreement. And if these new droids work out, i want to transmit my application to the Academy this year!_

**Owen:** _Before the harvest? That's when i need you the most! We'll make enough this year that i can hire some more hands and you can go to the Academy next year. I promise.  
_  
Luke, angry with his uncle, leaves the dinner. A few hours later, he decides to go to find Ben, with the help of C-3PO and R2-D2. They all walk in the dessert unaware that they are being watched from above the canyon. As if from nowhere, a sand people jumps in front of Luke, knocking him to the ground. R2-D2 and C-3PO however manage to hide in a nearby small cave. From his hiding place, R2 watches as the sand people ignore Luke's unconscious body and start to ransack the speeder. Suddenly, the canyon is filled with a high pitched wail as a hooded figure approaches. Startled, the raiders quickly flee the scene. Luke wakes up.

**Luke:** _Ben..Ben Kenobi? Boy, am i glad to see you! This little droid says that it belongs to you?_

**Ben:** _Really young Luke? You will tell me more when we leave this place _

Suddenly Galen jumps in front of Ben.

**Galen:** _Old man, hand me over the droids or die!_

**Luke:** _Ben, w-_

Ben interrupts Luke.

**Ben:** _Luke stay behind._

Both Ben and Galen pull their lightsabers and are locked in a furious battle.

**Luke:** _Ben!_

When Galen hears that name, he stops fighting.

**Galen:** _Are you Obi Wan?_

**Ben:** _Yes!_

**Galen:** _I am member of the rebellion. Leia send me to find you. _

**Ben:** _Okay, but now lets go back home, before more sand people attack us._

So Ben,Luke, Galen, C-3PO and R2-D2 make their way to Ben's home.

**Luke:** _Ben, you fought in the clones war?_

**Ben:** _Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight, the same as your father._

**Luke:** _You knew my father?_

**Ben:** _Yes he was a great Jedi. Until a pupil of mine who turned to evil, helped the empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Vader was seduced by the Dark side of the Force._

**Luke:** _The Force?_

**Galen:** _The Force is what gives a Jedi his powers. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together._

Galen then tells Ben the situation Leia is.

**Ben:** _Luke. I need you to come with me to Alderaan!_

**Luke:** _Are you kidding me?_

**Ben:** _No, learn the ways of the Force._

Suddenly an angry man breaks the door.

**Luke:** _Uncle!_

**Owen:** _You bastard old man! You wont take Luke to your foolish idealistic crusades, like you did with my brothers._

**Luke:** _Uncle, i want to learn the ways of the force!_

**Ben:** _Well, Owen, you may come with us on Alderaan._

**Owen:** _Bah, no. Anyway, Luke i cant keep you away from your destiny. Your fate is to become a Jedi. Goodby and good luck, Luke._

Luke, with tears in his eyes, manages to find the strength to talk to his uncle.

**Luke:** _Goodby my uncle. I will miss you._

Meanwhile on the Death Star, Darth Vader enter a cell.

**Leia:** _Darth Vader, the more you oppress the people, the more will join the revolution._

**Darth Vader:** _Not if you give me the location of the rebel's secret base!_

Suddenly a mind probe entered the cell. When the door closed, screams could be heard. On Tatooine, the party manages to go to Mos Eisley spaceport, using Luke's landspeeder. They enter in the cantina, looking for a pilot to take them to Alderaan. They found the Wookie, Chewbacca, and the smuggler Han solo.

**Ben:** _We want a fast ship to take us to Alderaan._

**Galen:** _And no troubles with the empire._

Almost happily, Han replied.

**Han:** _Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand, all in advance!_

**Luke:** _Are you kidding me?_

**Ben:** _We can afford to pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan._

**Chewie:** _Harr! Hhahhaa!_

**Han:** _Seventeen, huh? Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you are ready. Docking bay ninety-four._

**C-3PO:** _Ok master Han._

**R2-D2:** _Blee!  
_  
As the company leaves, Han rests for a few more minutes in the cantina.

**Han:** _Seventeen thousand! These guys must be really desperate, Chewie. This could really save save my neck. Once i return here, i will pay back Jabba the hutt._

Soon Han, Chewie, Galen, Luke, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Ben reach the millennium Falcon, the starship of Han. Then suddenly a squad of stormtroopers attack them. Han ruses on board the falcon, while repelling the attack. The ship takes off under heavy fire. As they leave orbit, Han picks up something on his scanner.

**Han:** _Looks like a couple of Imperial cruisers . Strap yourselves in! I'm going to make the jump to lightspeed. _

Han pulls a lever, the ship lurches forward and is gone. Meanwhile on the Death Star, a huge dark Space station full of cannons.

**Leia:** _Governor Tarkin! I recognized your foul stench when i was brought on board!_

**Tarkin:** _Charming to the last. Princess Leia, since you are reluctant to tell us the location of the Rebel base, we will test this station on you home planet of Alderaan!_

**Leia:** _No!_

But it is too late. The planet is wiped out. In the Millennium Falcon, Obi Wan teaches Luke how to use the force.

**Ben:** _Search you feelings Luke. Calm down. _

**Luke:** _But-_

**Ben:** _There is no But. Think of nothing but the Force. Let the Force flow through you._

Meanwhile Starkiller practices with his red lightsaber and Han watches him. Starkiller does some complex combos with his lightsaber.

**Han:** _Hahahaha! Ancient religions and magical tricks are no match for laser blasters._

Luke, hearing Han saying that, stops meditating and comes near Han.

**Luke:** _You dont believe in the Force, do you?_

**Han:** _Kid, i have gone from one side of the galaxy to the other. I've seen many strange things, but i have seen nothing that proves that a mystical energy controls my destiny. _

Ben, with a smile in his face, comes near Luke.

**Ben:** _Luke, meditate. Feel the Force around you._

Luke starts to meditate. He closes his eyes and he feels a strange feeling. At first it is cold, but then it becomes warmer. It calls him. Suddenly objects around the room start to fly.

**Han:** _WOW. That's a great trick, but nothing that proves that my destiny is controlled by a force. _

**Ben:** _Luke, this is your father's lightsaber. He wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared that you will follow damn old Obi Wan in some idealistic crusades like you father did. I will close your eyes with an XDE3 spray. You wont be able to see for two minutes. _

**Luke:** _It's okay, i guess._

Ben uses the spray on Luke's eyes. Then he activates a probe with laser blasters on it and gives Luke his father's lightsaber.

**Ben:** _Luke, i want you to deflect the blaster's fire._

**Luke:** _But, how can i fight if i cant see anything?_

**Ben:** _Use the Force Luke._

Luke uses his lightsaber and tries to deflect the probe's attack, but instead he finds himself being wounded in the left leg.

**Ben:** _Try again Luke._

**Luke:** _Okay. May the Force be with me._

Luke tries again. This time he can feel the probe, by using the Force. The probe attacks, but this time Luke has the Force on his side. Luke's lightsaber deflects the probe's laser blaster.

**Han:** _Ha. That's just pure luck._

**Ben:** _In my experience, there is no thing such as luck. _

For the next few hours Luke continues his training, Starkiller meditates, Han sleeps and R2-D2, C-3PO and Chewie play chess.

**Chewie:** _Raaahrrrr!_

**C-3PO:** _Calm down. R2 won fair._

Han wakes up upon hearing Chewie.

**Han:** _Unless you want to commit suicide, never tell to a wookie to calm down._

Then Han sleeps once more.

**C-3PO:** _I see sir. R2, i propose a new strategy. Let the wookie win._

**R2:** _Bleep._

At the same time Luke learns to use the lightsaber.

**Ben:** _Form Xian is based on the element of defense against multiple enemies, with blasters. If you use it against one enemy or Sith lords, you are dead._

**Luke:** _And what form Shi does?_

Han, who has just waken up from his sleep, interrupts Ben.

**Han:** _Don't you ever bore talking about the same thing?_

**Luke:** _No. Why? Is it strange?_

**Han:** _A bit, but as i have said, i have seen many strange things. Anyway, i will go to look what this Starkiller guy is doing._

As Han walks, Starkiller is coming near him.

**Starkiller:** _What do you do?_

**Han:** _Nothing. To say the truth, i am bored. Sometimes the galaxy may be a boring place._

Suddenly Han hears a noise.

**Han:** _It is the alarm. We must have reached Alderaan._

Han runs to the cockpit. Meanwhile on the Death Star, the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, talks with Admiral Piet in the control room.

**Vader:** _Admiral Piet, i am bored of this damn old bastard named Tarkin. The Emperor should have let me in charge of the operation instead of having this old damned bastard._

Piet, afraid of annoying Vader, something that means death in most cases, has to agree with Vader.

**Piet:** _I agree with you Lord Vader. You should have been the leader of the operation._

Meanwhile, as the Millennium Falcon reaches it's destination, Han brings the ship out of hyperspace with unexpected results. Instead of a planet, he sees only meteorites. Luke and Ben enter the cockpit.

**Luke:** _What's going on?_

**Han:** _We've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Our position is correct, except...no Alderaan!_

**Luke:** _What? Where is it?_

**Ben:** _Destroyed! By the Empire!_

**Luke:** _What? You must be joking!_

**Han:** _That's impossible. It'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than i-_

Suddenly a lone Imperial Tie Fighter races past the smuggler's ship.

**Luke:** _He's heading for that small moon. If they identify us, we are in trouble. _

**Ben:** _That's no moon...it's a space station. Turn the ship around!_

**Han:** _Yeah...I think you are right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power._

Starkiller enters the cockpit.

**Starkiller:** _What the.. happened here?_

**Luke:** _It's a long story. Let's just say that this moon is a space station that blown up Alderaan._

**Starkiller:** _You've got to be kidding me._

**Luke:** _No. That's the reality._

The Millennium Falcon starts to shake violently.

**Luke:** _Why are we still moving towards it?_

**Han:** _We're caught in a tractor beam and it's pulling us in! But they're not going to get me without a fight._

**Ben:** _You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting._

As the Millennium Falcon is pulled in, it is dwarfed by the battle station. At the same time in a room inside the battle station.

**Stormtrooper:** _Clear bay 2037! We are opening the magnetic field!_

**Tarkin:** _Vader, we've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. Its marking match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley._

**Vader:** _They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. _

Soon Vader with a battalion of Stormtroopers and Admiral Piet comes in the bay.

**Piet:** _There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned the ship right after take off. _

**Vader:** _I want every part of this ship checked! I sense something...a presence i haven't felt since..._

Vader turns quickly and leaves. On board the Millennium Falcon, once the troopers leave, the floor panels covering the ship's smuggling compartments, slide back.

**Han:** _This is ridiculous! Even if i could take off, i'd never get past the tractor beam!_

**Ben:** _Leave that to me._

**Han:** _I knew you were going to say that!_

**Luke:** _I have a plan._

Luke tells the rest of the party his plan.

**Starkiller:** _I agree, but i will have to stay here. If i come with you outside the ship, i will endanger the mission because my old master will sense me. Obi Wan has developed an ability to hide himself, and still Vader feels him. If i come with you, Vader will find us and the mission will surely fail. _

**Luke:** _I agree!_

Outside, the guards hear a noise. When they enter to investigate, there is a quick round of blaster fire and then silence. In the docking bay control room, an officer tries to contact the soldiers guarding the Falcon.

**Officer:** _TK-421. Why aren't you at your post?_

From the control room, the officer sees the trooper emerging from the ship and tapping his helmet to indicate a faulty transmitter. On his way to check out the problem, the officer is confronted by something totally unexpected. A wookie attacking him.

**Chewie:** _Ruuuuhrr!_

The group quickly takes over the control room and locks the door behind them. Ben then gives an order to R2.

**Ben:** _Plug in. We should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network from here._

R2 interfaces with the computer and C-3PO translates.

**C-3PO:** _The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor locations. A power generator at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave._

With a sad voice , Ben speaks to Luke.

**Ben:** _I must go alone._

**Luke:** _I want to go with you!_

**Ben:** _Your destiny lies down a different part than mine. The Force will be with you...always._

After Obi Wan leaves...

**R2:**Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

**Luke:**What is it?

**C-3PO:** _He says i've found her! and keeps repeating She's here!._

**Luke:** _The Princess is here?_

**C-3PO:** _Level five, detention block AA-23. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated._

**Luke:** _Oh no! We've go to do something!_

**Han:** _I'm not going anywhere!_

**Luke:** _They are going to execute her!_

**Han:** _Better her than me!_

**Luke:** _She's rich...powerful...if you were to rescue her, the reward would be more than you can imagine!_

**Han:** _I don't know.. I can imagine quit a bit._

**Luke:** _You'll get it!_

**Han:** _I'd better! What's your plan?_

Still disguised as stormtroopers, Luke and Han, with Chewie posing as their prisoner, make their way to the detention block. There they see an officer in black uniform along with a few guards.

**Officer:** _Where are you taking this...thing?_

**Luke:** _Prisoner transfer from block 1138._

**Officer:** _I wasn't notified! I'll have to clear it._

As the detention center guards move in to take custody, Chewie attacks them. With Han and Luke joining the fray, all hell breaks loose in the detention block. With the detention block under their control, Han checks to see which cell the princess is in.

**Han:** _Here it is... cell 2187. You go to get her._

Moments later, Luke enters the cell, finding the princess sleeping.

**Luke:** _Princess!_

**Leia:** _Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?_

**Han:** _Huh? Oh, the uniform! I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you!_

Meanwhile in the office of Tarkin.

**Tarkin:** _Obi Wan Kenobi is here? If you are right, he must not be allowed to escape!_

**Vader:** _Escape is not his plan. I must face him. Alone!_

Back in the detention block, reinforcements have arrived and the fugitives find themselves trapped.

**Leia:** _This is some rescue! When you came here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?_

**Han:** _He's the brains, sweetheart!_

Leia grabs Luke's weapon and blasts a hole in a nearby hatch.

**Han:** _What the hell are you doing?_

**Leia:** _Into the garbage chute, flyboy!_

One by one, they all leap in. After a few minutes, the company leaves the garbage chute and tries to go in the bay. Meanwhile Obi Wan locates one of the power terminals and disables the tractor beam, while the companions run into a squad of Stormtroopers.

**Han:** _Let them to me! You damn imperial bastards, come here!_

As the Stormtroopers come near Han, Han throws a grenade and kills all of them.

**Han:** _That is a rescue princess, isn't it?_

**Leia:** _I cant say i am impressed._

**Han:** _Sorry, but we dont have time for more._

**Leia:** _You damn bastard!_

**Luke:** _Cant you two shut up for a moment? We are into an imperial space station, dammit!_

As Obi Wan returns to the Millennium Falcon, he finds his old apprentice waiting for him.

**Vader:** _I've been waiting for you. The circle is now complete. When i left you, i was but the learner. Now i am the master!_

**Ben:** _Only a master of evil, Darth!_

So the duel begins. Lightsabers clash, as allies, now enemies, take up arms against each other! As Vader and Obi Wan duel, the troopers guarding the falcon move to assist their leader.

**Han:** _Now's our chance. Go!_

As they make a run for it, Luke spies Obi Wan.

**Luke:** _Ben!_

**Ben:** _If you strike me down, i will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine._

Seeing his opportunity, Vader swings, but a light appears and only Obi Wan's cloak remain.

**Luke:** _Noooo!_

Alerted, the troopers turn and fire. Starkiller comes out of the Falcon, and uses his lightsaber to deflect the blasters.

**Starkiller:** _Run, Luke, run!_

Luke and Starkiller enter the Falcon. At the same time, Han and Chewie run to the cockpit.

**Han:** _I hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!_

Effortlessly, the Falcon swings out of the docking bay and blasts into deep space. Inside the ship, in a room...

**Luke:** _I can't believe he's gone!_

**Leia:** _There wasn't anything you could have done._

Starkiller enters the room.

**Starkiller:** _Ha ha! Old Ben is still alive. He used a unique ability known as Fold Space to escape the Death Star. Fold space is a Force power that allows a Force-user to bend space to instantly transport himself between places._

**Luke:** _He is alive? Thanks the Force!_

Meanwhile on the Death Star, Tarkin talks to Vader.

**Tarkin:**_ Are you sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I am taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work!_

Soon the Millennium Falcon lands on the fourth moon of the planet Yavin. There, the party sees a huge pyramid made of stone. Once they enter in it, they find the rebels. The pyramid was the rebel base! As the rebels rush to analyze the information stored in R2, the Death Star approaches Yavin IV. At the rebel base however Starkiller trains Luke at the art of lightsabers. Every move of the lightsaber feels like an ancient mystical dance. In every attack, he feels every second of his moves. However Leia enters the room and interrupts the training.

**Leia:** _We have analyzed the plans. The battle station's defenses are designed around a large scale assault, and they will be of no use against a small one man fighter. You will have to hit a two meters wide target, in order to make the Death Star explode. Good luck._

**Luke:** _I shall go now. Goodby Han. Goodby Leia. Starkiller, may the force be with you._

The Hangar buzzes with activity as pilots and crewmen make their last minute preparations. With a deafening roar, the fighters take off for battle.

At the same time in a star destroyer, Vader talks with Admiral Piet.

**Piet:** _My Lord, why you have left the Death Star and took away your entire fleet?_

**Vader:** _A, Piet, my good friend. The Death Star is doomed to be destroyed. I have foreseen this. So i decided to let the Rebels destroy the Death Star. As they will focus on attacking the Death Star, my fleet will invade Yavin IV. _

**Piet:** _Very clever my Lord._

**Vader:** _What a wonderful day. This day will remain in history. This day i killed Ben and i will soon get rid of both the rebels and that old damn bastard named Tarkin. Hahaha!_

At the same time, an officer comes near Tarkin, in the control room of the Death Star.

**Officer:** _Sir, Lord Vader has betrayed us._

**Tarkin:** _What?_

**Officer:** _The fleet no longer protect us!_

**Tarkin:** _Send all Tie Fighters! Once i will kill the rebel scums, i will deal myself with this machine._

Meanwhile the Rebel Pilots fight against overwhelming odds, but they are systematically shot down until only Luke and his wingmen remain. As the fighters enter the trench, they come under heavy fire. Luke suddenly finds himself alone. As he approaches the end of the trench, Luke switches on his targeting computer. Suddenly he hears the voice of Obi Wan.

**Ben:** _Use the Force, Luke!_

Using the Force, Luke fires the torpedoes directly into the small target, causing an unstoppable chain reaction build withing the Death Star's core. Then, as the Rebel fleet moves away, the space station explodes. But before he can celebrate, he has a message from Leia.

**Leia:** _Luke, the Death Star was just a distraction. The Imperial fleet invades Yavin IV. Come quickly!_

**Luke:** _I am coming._

Luke's starship lands in Yavin IV, only to find the entire base full of dead bodies and stormtroopers. Suddenly a squad of stormtroopers attacks him.

**Trooper:** _Here he is men. Kill him._

Luke, using his lightsaber, kills one after the other the stormtroopers. Then Luke enters the stone Pyramid, that is rocked by explosions. Luke senses a strange cold feeling.

**Luke:** _I can feel...Darth Vader._

Luke draws his lightsaber.

**Vader:** _The force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet._

So Vader and Luke are locked in a furious duel. Luke attacks Vader with his lightsaber, and manages to wound Vader's left hand, but Vader kicks Luke's face and uses the force to throw him back.

**Vader:** _Impressive! Most impressive!_

Meanwhile the Falcon takes off. Han Solo, Leia, Starkiller and the two droids are in it.

**Han:** _Starkiller, go to the turrets._

Starkiller, shot downs five Tie Fighters, as the Falcon takes off the planet. At the same time, the duel between Vader and Luke continues. Luke attacks once more Vader, but this time Vader, with a complex lightsaber combo, disarms Luke.

**Vader:** _Join me, and i will complete your training._

**Luke:** _Never!_

**Vader:** _Obi Wan never told you what happened to your father._

**Luke:** _He told me enough! He told me you killed him._

**Vader:** _No. Obi Wan killed your father!_

**Luke:** _No! That's not true. That's impossible._

**Vader:** _Search your feelings. You know it to be true!_

**Luke:** _Why Ben, why?_

**Vader:** _Let me tell you the whole story. Anakin Skywalker, your father, and his brother, me , then named Nick Skywalker, fought in the Clone wars. My bother, your father, was married to a beautiful woman, named Padme, your mother. But, because we were at war, we had to leave our homes for a long time. During the invasion of Geonisis, that lasted one year, your mother felt very alone. He had given you, her son, to the brother of your father, Owen, because she feared of an invasion in Naboo. For one year, she had seen no man. Then, my old master came in her house to see her, Obi Wan Kenobi. Obi Wan was a Jedi master, but also and a man. Padme was a very beautiful woman that had to see a man for more than a year. They were both very good friends. So they slept together that day. In a few days, Padme learned that she was pregnant. The father of the child was Obi Wan. And that child was.. Leia._

**Luke:** _Leia... my sister?_

**Vader:** _Yes. However three months after the fall of Geonisis, i fell to the dark side of the Force. I started operation knightfall and with a legion of Stormtroopers, i attacked the Jedi temple and killed all the Jedi. For five months, me and Palpatine started a war against the galactic republic. In the end, Coruscant was sucked and Palpatine became emperor of the galaxy. However your father, found me in Mustafar. So in the volcanic planet, a duel begun between brothers. In the end, your father was a better warrior than me and cut me in two. So i became the machine i am ow. _

**Luke:** _And what happened with my father?_

**Vader:** _He found Ben kissing Padme. He became angry and so a duel started between apprentice and master. Ben killed your father._

**Luke:** _I.. i dont believe it!_

**Vader:** _Ben, come here. I sense your presence. Tell the truth to your pupil._

Suddenly,out of nowhere, Luke and Vader hear a voice.

**Ben:** _Luke, remain calm. Don't fall to the dark side._

Ben appears with his lightsaber ready for battle.

**Luke:** _You killed my father, didn't you?_

**Ben:** _Luke, calm down._

**Luke:** _Don't try to play games with me! I want the truth!_

**Ben:** _Yes. I killed your father._

**Luke:** _What? How could you?_

**Ben:** _I was on self defense! I tried to talk to him, but he didn't want to hear._

**Luke:** _Excuses!_

**Ben:** _I tried to fix my mistake by training you._

Luke, filled with anger, attacks his old master. After dueling for some time, Luke uses the Force to throw back Ben and then with his lightsaber, he stabs Ben's left hand. However Ben can still fight, and his left hand isn't very wounded.

**Vader:** _Luke, kill him and take your revenge!_

**Ben:** _Luke stay to the light!_

**Luke:** _I dont want any of this. Both of you tried to use me for your own ways! Ben, you told me lies so you could turn me into a weapon and fight for your foolish idealistic crusades. And you Vader, you try to use my anger to make me your slave. You want me to replace Starkiller. No. I will be free. I wont become weapon of anyone. From now on i will serve only myself. No rebellion, no empire and no other bull****s! I am done with your civil war. I am done with your fight between good and evil. You fight and burn the entire galaxy for your ideologies. You care nothing for the people. You are both the same. Damn you Ben! Vader is better than you. At least, he told me the truth._

Luke, uses force lighting, and wounds both Vader and Ben. Then he runs fast, using Force speed, and steals a nearby imperial Tie Fighter.

**Vader:** _I lost the chance to get a very loyal slave thanks to you. Now it's time to finish our duel._

**Ben:** _Dark lord, thanks to you, we lost our only hope. But i will kill you._

So a duel begins, as master and apprentice fight a final duel. Vader attacks with his lightsaber again and again, while Ben tries to hold on. Then Vader uses the Force to bombard Ben with heavy objects. Vader attacks his old master with lightning speed and severs both of his enemy's hands.

**Vader:** _This is the end of you, my master._

**Ben:** _You can still come back to light._

**Vader:** _It is too late for me now. However, the talking will end now. It is time to take revenge for my bother._

Then Vader beheads Ben. Piet comes in the base, with a squad of Stormtroopers.

**Piet:** _My lord, are you okay?_

**Vader:** _Yes. I have just taken my revenge. Send order to all governors in the galaxy to search their planets for Luke. I will find him!_

A few days later in a cantina in Besbin, a small Ugnaught tells to the commander of a small squad of stormtroopers, that a strange man is sitting in the cantina. The man is wearing a black robe with a hood covering his face.

**Commander:** _Sir, who are you?_

**Man:** _Just a mercenary. None of your business._

**Commander:** _Men, he is just a mercenary. None of our business._

**Man:** _Now leave._

**Commander:** _We should leave now._

**Man:** _Have a good day!_

**Commander:** _Have a good day, sir!_

A few days later, Luke is siting in one of the cantinas of Besbin. Luke wears a dark Jedi robe and a hood that covers his face. He listens to the Rodian musicians, and remembers when he and Ben went in the cantina in Tatooine and met Han and Chewie. Xinjiong entered the cantina. Xinjiong was a tall man at his late 40's, with blue eyes and a red beard. He had scars in his face, a sign showing that he has been on many fights. Also his left eye was bionic. He was wearing a white jacket and a black belt. In his belt there were four blaster, showing that he was a man that had seen a lot of action. Xinjiong came near Luke.

**Xinjiong:** _Hello. My name is Xinjiong. I've been said that you are a mercenary._

**Luke:** _And?_

**Xinjiong:** _Well, i need a man to do a job for me._

**Luke:** _What job?_

**Xinjiong:** _Let's just say that i want you to help me steal a ship._

**Luke:** _If you pay well, why not?_

**Xinjiong:** _Do you have any experience with imperial Stormtroopers?_

**Luke:** _Ha! A lot, i can say._

**Xinjiong:** _It's deal then. Meet me at the Western cantina in five hours. Also, what is your name, boy?_

**Luke:** _I dont want to tell, but you can call me Exile ._

**Xinjiong:** _Very well Exile. Goodby._

**Luke:** _Goodby._

After five hours, Luke went to the western cantina. The smoke inside the cantina clouded everything. He could see prostitutes kissing men, and gangsters, with death sentence's in more than twelve systems, drinking. He went near Xinjiong. Left of Xinjiong there is a slim beautiful woman in her early 20's with green eyes and long blond hair. Near her, there is a strong black bald man, with a brown beard and scars near his brown eyes, showing that he also had seen a lot of action.

**Xinjiong:** _So exile, you came. Here are two members of my crew. The beautiful Anna and the very strong John._

**John:** _I am glad to meet you._

**Anna:** _Hello, Exile._

**Luke:** _Hi!_

John comes near Luke.

**John:** _Exile, do you like her?_

**Luke:** _Well, she is sexy._

**John:** _And has a hot ass. Hahahaha!_

**Xinjiong:** _Let's get back to work boys! We are pirates, Exile, and we landed in Besbin because it was a small colony that had nothing to do with the empire. But it seems that the governor here, some guy named Lando Calrissian, made an agreement with the empire to let them come here for a while to search about a Jedi named Luke Skywalker._

**Luke:** _Did they found him?_

**Xinjiong:** _No. Not yet, at least._

**Luke:** _So, what is the job?_

**Xinjiong:** _The empire took over a lot of illegal ships, including the Phoenix, our ship. We want you to help us steal our starship._

**Luke:** _Okay, i guess._

**Xinjiong:** _We must be careful however, since the starship is guarded by a squad of stormtroopers. My crew will wait for us four to steal the starship. We will spit up, to steal the ship more easily. I will go with John and you with Anna._

**Anna:** _I hope that you will be able to handle me, Exile. I dont like having to rescue mercenaries._

**Luke:** _Ha! I have seen more action than you think._

**Anna:** _Let's hope that you are right._

So the team goes, the same night , at the spaceport. They walk until they find the location the ship. Then they hide behind a small building.

**John:** _You see the guards there? Me and Xinjiong will go and make a stealth attack on them. You will go the other way._

**Luke:** _Okay._

John and Xinjiang go behind the the two Stormtroopers, grab them and choke them before they can alarm the other guards. Luke and Anna go near the other two guards.

**Luke:** _Anna, wait here._

Luke starts to walk near the guards.

**Anna:** _Are you crazy? They will kill us._

**Luke:** _I dont think so._

Luke, using the old Jedi mind trick, manages to control the minds of the guards.

**Luke:** _Hello._

**Guard:** _Hello._

**Luke:** _I want you to let Anna and me in._

**Guard:** _We will let you pass._

**Luke:** _Come on Anna. _

**Anna:** _Well, that was impressive._

**Luke:** _See and this. Guards, commit suicide with your knifes._

The guards draw their knifes and commit suicide.

**Luke:** _Now, let's go to the ship._

**Anna:** _The others should have stolen the ship already. We need to move. Fast._

Luke and Ann run and find a squad of Stormtroopers. However Luke throws a grenade and with Xinjiong and John joining the fray, all hell breaks loose in the spaceport.

**Xinjiong:** _It seems that we came just in time to save your skin._

But the group is confronted by something totally unexpected. A group of Stormtroopers surrounding them.

**Anna:** _Oh no, we will die!_

**Trooper:** _Your weapons now!_

**Luke:** _I have an idea._

Luke suddenly force pushes the troopers. Five more troopers come, but Luke uses force storm to kill them. Then Luke, with his lightsaber, kills one after the other the remaining troopers.

**John:** _WOW! That is something!_

**Luke:** _Now, let's get out of here!_

**Xinjiong:** _Now that we are ready to leave, i want to ask you something._

**Luke:** _The ship is right here. I wont go to open it. You can do it alone._

**Xinjiong:**_ Hahahaha! No. It's not that. I was going to ask if you wanted to join us. As i told you, we are pirates. We do raids, we steal, we live a life of adventure._

**Anna:** _And i was just getting used being with you. I wont let such a handsome sorcerer, or whatever you are, leave._

**John:** _Haha! Come on, man. Join us._

**Luke:** _Okay. I will join you. I always wanted to be a pirate. Haha._

Meanwhile in space, in the bridge of a huge imperial Star destroyer a dark plan is created. While Darth Vader is looking at the Stars, Piet walks near Vader.

**Vader:** _Admiral Piet, i hope you have a good reason to interrupt me._

**Piet:** _Lord Vader, we found that Luke Skywalker was on Besbin. But he escaped. However i have a plan to bring him back._

Piet tells Vader his plan.

**Vader:** _Admiral Piet, if all go well, you will become Commander of the Imperial Army._

**Piet:** _Thank you my lord._

Meanwhile on the falcon.

**Starkiller:** _Any sign of Luke?_

**Leia:** _Nothing. I contacted with the other rebels, but nothing._

**Han:** _Where are you kid?_

**C-3PO:** _Oh my! Will master Luke be okay?_

**R2-D2:** _Bleep! Bleep!_

**Chewie:** _Haaaaaaaa!_

**Han:** _You are right. We must leave. Time to go in lightspeed._

Han pulls a lever, the ship lurches forward and is gone.

THE END


End file.
